


"Tony!"

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: 5 times Tony liked hearing Stephen yell his name and the one time he could do without.For the "Tony!" square on the Ironstrange bingo and the Fluff square on the Stephen Strange bingo.





	"Tony!"

1\.   
  
"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! You'd better be resting like I fucking told you to!"  
  
The angry voice of the Sorcerer Supreme echoed through the Avengers compound, setting everyone on edge. He stomped towards his lover's room, cloak fluttering dramatically on his back. Enhanced soldiers and spies jumped out of his way. He was a man on a mission.  
  
The door was magically slammed open with enough force to rattle the furniture. Tony grinned from his bed while Rhodey watched with a deadpan look on his face from a nearby chair.  
  
"Stephen! Love of my life! What brings you here?" the engineer asked with fakecheer.  
  
"I saw the video Clint posted on Twitter."  
  
His lover's grin vanished.  
  
"Exactly. Now tell me, dear, why you were swinging from the chandelier when I forbade you from venturing any further than the bathroom." Stephen crossed his arms.  
  
"I was having fun, Merlin. Mental recovery and all that."  
  
"You're supposed to be on bed rest!"  
  
"Beds are boring without you in them."  
  
Rhodey gagged in the background while Stephen turned as red as his cloak. They couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.  
  
**"Tony!"**

* * *

2\.   
  
"I love you, you know that?" Tony asked his wizard, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Yes," the other man replied, absently running a hand through his lover's hair as he turned a page in his book. "I love you too."  
  
"Think we can have today for ourselves?" Tony whispered.  
  
"Don't jinx it," the sorcerer rumbled.  
  
"Ok, sweetie-pie." He knew his lover hated pet names.  
  
** "Tony!"**

* * *

3\.   
  
"Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side…"

Tony sang, twirling around the workshop. Stephen was looking at him with what Peter called the 'sorcerer in love' look, smiling as his partner indulged himself.  
  
"Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me"  
  
He grabbed Stephen's wrists and pulled him over, despite the short squeak of protest   
  
"Tony!"

* * *

4\.   
  
"Pizza night. No but's."  
  
Stephen rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Starting now."  
  
"What?"  
  
The other Avengers took it as their cue to rush in, flooding the room. Stephen was crowded on the sofa by Hulk and Thor, squeezed between their huge frames.  
  
"Thanks for having us," Clint said, already opening the first pizza box.  
  
Stephen was boiling.  
  
**"Tony!"**

* * *

5\.   
  
"I swear I won't ruin you," Stephen reminded, growling. "Monopoly will be fun, Stephen."  
  
"It's not my fault you keep landing on my hotel, love."  
  
"Whose idea was it to play Monopoly with a billionaire?" Sam complained.  
  
"His," Steve replied.  
  
"Figures. Hey, doc, just magic the dice. I'll pretend I never saw a thing, just drop me on Pall Mall."  
  
"No way, that's cheating!" Tony complained.  
  
"I'll be waiting for your royal ass in my 3 hotels, Stark," Sam pressed. "Seriously, I got enough cash. Just get me there. I need a 6." He blew on the dice. "Come on, baby. 6, yes!"  
  
Stephen didn't even blink when his boyfriend glared at him.  
  
3 rounds later, the tides had turned, so Tony, being the most mature player, did what anyone would have done in his position. He flipped the table.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Tony!"

* * *

\+ 1  
  
The rocket was headed Tony's way and there was no time for Stephen to do anything. All he could do was call for his lover and rush his way to assess the damage.  
  
"Tony!"  
  
The engineer was down. Fortunately so were their enemies, so the sorcerer could scramble to his side. Fortunately, his armour seemed to have taken the brunt of the hit.  
  
"Tony!"  
  
He was unconscious, but he seemed to have a pulse at least.  
  
"Wake up, douchebag!"  
  
He whimpered. Stephen sighed in relief. A leftover alien approached, but the sorcerer blasted it away with an annoyed growl. He took his lover to the hospital through a portal.

A few days later, Tony woke up slowly, with difficulty. He rolled his head to the side, numb and sleepy, his sorcerer coming to sight.

“Hey,” he croaked out.

“Tony?” Stephen jumped up. “Tony!”

The engineer smiled weakly and drank the water his doctor had pressed to his lips.

“I’d rather hear you scolding me than panicking.”

Stephen laughed drily, smiling through his tears.

“That can be arranged, douchebag.”


End file.
